Sick Miss Spencer
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: Will the girls look after Spencer when she's sick. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Toby, Alison, Caleb, Paige
1. Chapter 1: Queasy

**This is my first ever fanfiction! Enjoy!**

Spencer gritted her teeth as the pain rippled through her stomach. This was a new experience of pain to her. She clung on to her bed side table almost as if it was her lifeline. She had felt like this all weekend, hoping it would wear off for school tomorrow.

Once the nausea had passed she heard her mother downstairs "Spencer! Toby rang and invited you over for dinner, you can go, but I trust you've done all your homework". Oh my God! Spencer thought, she had totally forgotten about her English essay. Very unlike Spencer, who was always organised, ready and always handed in her homework. She decided to "forget" about it, anyway My Fitz was Arias boyfriend, maybe this time she could take a break. "Yep, I've done all my homework, I'm just going to get changed then I'll go" Spencer yelled from upstairs.

She changed into a plain black top and jeggings, hoping that Toby wasn't expecting anything fancy.

When she got to Tobys, she was overwhelmed by the smell of smoke, or in a more detailed description, burnt pancakes. She was greeted by a panicking Toby trying to get rid of the smoke and the constant beeping of the fire alarm by frantically waving a tea towel.

Spencer couldn't help but muster a giggle, especially seeing most of his neighbours looking out their window searching for some kind of bushfire.

 **Later that Night**

Spencer was sleeping soundly until she awoke with a sudden jolt. She untangled herself from her doona as she sprinted to the bathroom. When she got there she basically leaped onto the Toilet.

She gagged and vomited as she watched her lovely dinner make its reappearance, after she finished, she wiped her mouth and walked back into her bedroom. This pattern continued about eight times, constant headaches, vomiting, crying.

That morning, she was woken by someone shaking her awake. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light... "Hanna?! Aria!? What the heck are you doing here, it's nine-", Spencer paused realising she'd slept in way to late.

"We're here to pick you up for school... What where you doing last night Spence, wait... Did you are Toby-", "NO!" Spencer said interrupting Hanna. "Then what were you doing" Aria said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "How does constantly Vomiting sound" Spencer said, causing Hanna to step back about 10 metres.

"Okay! You are obviously not going to school today", Aria said tucking the doona up to her neck. "Ughh, I wish, but we have that big French test remember!" Spencer corrected. "Yea, and since when has Spencer Hastings ever taken a sick day?" Added Hanna. "Okay, let's go, but you better be quick, first period starts in 5 minutes" Said Aria, grabbing Spencers school bag.

 **I'll add my next chapter soon! Feel free to add reviews on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sprints

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on my first chapter! Here's the second!**

After Spencer had finished getting dressed, had breakfast and a shower. The girls packed into Hannas Holden car.

To spencer, the trip was longer, windier and a lot more bumpy than usual. "Are you really sure you want to go to school today?" Aria says gently, giving Spencers hand a squeeze. Spencer nodded, worried if she was to open her mouth, her breakfast would come right back up.

About five minutes later there hadn't been much conversation, apart from Aria and Hanna talking about some sort of Sephora sale. Spencer leaned her head against the glass window, cooling down her burning head. They were almost a school when Spencer knew she was going to throw up. She grabbed the plastic bag that Hanna and Aria had put next to her "just in case".

Aria amediently stopped what she was doing to hold Spencer's hair and rub her back. Once Spencer was done, she burst out in an uncontrollable fit of sobs. Crying into Arias shoulder.

"Oh My God! I feel even worse than that time we got food poisoning at Taco Bell!" She cried. Hanna cringed, remembering that night when the were all fighting for the bathroom.

 **Recess**

"Hey Spence", Aria and Emily said walking over to Spencer and Hanna. Spencer looked up, white, pale, tired face hinted that she was nothing short of terrible. "I'm fine", Spencer said, biting her bottom lip. "Okay, you are nothing but fine at all", Said Emily, trying to convince her. Spencer looked down and continued playing with her salad.

She heard the faint sound of crumpling and felt a hard hit at her back, she turned around to see a little ball of paper she picked it up "Will you go out with me", she read from the crumpled piece of paper. Spencer saw Noel Kahn and his gang of wannabes staring and laughing. "Yeah, very funny", Spencer shouted as she threw it back. "Just ignore it", Aria said to Spencer. The looked down at her salad, they already new she had a boyfriend, Toby, who was the best she could ever ask for, and who was also meeting her at lunch.

The awkward silence between the girls was broken when Spencer shot off, sprinting towards the bathroom. But only made it go the trash can at the entrance to the cafeteria, yea, very convenient.

The girls hurried behind her, Emily rubbed her back as Hanna held her hair. "Ohhhh! What kind of conditioner do you use?" Asked Hanna playing with her hair a Spencer violently hurled over the bin. Aria gave Hanna death stare, Hanna continued again to hold her hair and rub her back.

Once Spencer finished she looked around the Cafeteria to see everybody, everybody staring at her. So she ran to the bathroom as quick as she possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3: Living Hell

**Lunch**

After the recess incident, Spencer tried to avoid most people, but stuck next to he girls the whole day. In maths she literally felt like everybody was staring at her, almost like they were waiting for her to projectile vomit halfway across the room. Again she sat next to Aria, who she had most classes with.

At lunch the girls chose to sit a the front of the school, where barely anybody sat. Spencer's head rested on Arias lap, she closed her eyes as the rest of the girls made conversation. "Do you wanna try and eat something?" Said Hanna smiling, Spencer shook her head, she was in no need for more public embarrassment.

"Oh Hey Toby!" Said Emily, Spencer looked up, seeing her boyfriend her boyfriend made her feel about ten times better. "Hey babe", said Toby as he sat down next to Spencer. "Hey Tobes" Spencer replyed, leaning in for a kiss. "NO!" Aria shouted, sounding a awful lot louder than she intended. "Toby, I honestly would not kiss her, saying she has been vomiting for the last 24 hours". "Hey are you okay", asked Toby with a worried expression, "I will be" answered Spencer, forcing a smile as she climbed onto Tobys lap.

 **End of School**

Spencer waited at the front of the school when she saw Tobys iconic truck pull up. "Hey babe", he said opening the door of the car, "I asked your Mum and she said your welcome to stay the night at my place". "That sounds awesome", said a weak and tired Spencer.

When they arrived at Tobys loft, he picked up Spencer bridal style and carried her onto the couch. After he helped her get changed Spencer felt a wave of nausea overcome her as she fell to her knees and clinged to a table leg. "TOBY!" She shouted out. "Yea Spence?!" He replyed sounding worried, "Bring a bucket", she said, feeling the vomit rise in her throat.

About five seconds later Toby ran in, putting the bucket in front of her. She immediately started puking out about everything she'd eaten in the last three days. Toby scooped her hair up into a ponytail and rubbed little circles on her back as she emptied her stomach into the bucket. About ten minutes later she had stopped vomiting but was still dry heaving above the bucket.

Knowing this was going to continue, Toby carried Spencer to the bathroom as she coughed into the toilet. After she had finished throwing up she layed on the bathroom floor in Tobys arms. "Can I get you anything babe?", Toby asked. "Just you" she panted.

But I guess sometimes it feels nice to lye on the floor she you have a sky high fever and can't stop vomiting.

After six more hours of constantly vomiting They hadn't even left the bathroom. "Spence, if you keep throwing up, I think it might be a good idea to take you to the hospital" said Toby. The only reply he got was a series of gags, coughs and vomit all over him.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" Said Spencer, frantically trying to get it off. "No, its fine babe he said as he washed his clothes and arms with damp cloth.

After two more hours of consecutive vomiting Spencer's cramps were so bad she could barely breathe. "Baby, I can't see this getting any better, maybe we should go to the hospital?" Suggested Toby. Spencer grabbed both his hands and held them to her stomach.

"Oh babe", he said, feeling her stomach contracting under his hands. "Can I get you a heating pad or something?". "Just you", she replyed as he held her tighter to his chest.

After countless nagging from Toby, Spencer finally agreed to let him take her to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4: Girls night

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Feel free to leave reviews:)**

Once Toby had helped Spencer get cleaned up, washed and removed her vomit stained clothing. He sat her down in the front seat of this truck. He placed the keys in engine, but the car didn't start, he tried multiple times but nothing seemed to work.

Is everything okay, said Spencer as the clutched the bucket in her arms. "Yea, I just can't seem to get this engine started", he said, jamming it in. "Hey", said a voice behind them. They couple turned around to see Emily holing a big bag.

Emily peeked through the car window, seeing that Spencer had deteriorated since yesterday, she was curious to see where they were going if she was so sick. "Where are you off too"? She said. "The hospital, Spencer has been constantly vomiting since last night", Toby replyed.

Spencer forced a weak smile at Emily, before closing her eyes and resting her head on the window. Then Toby's phone starting ringing, he picked it up and talked to the person on the other line.

About two minutes later, Toby ended the call and let out a long sigh, "Almost all the guys at work are off sick, and I need to go, do you think you'd be okay to stay here on your o--", "The girls and I can look after her", interrupted Emily.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Thanks again Em", said Spencer. "No worries, now do you wanna go back to my place, or the Hospital" Emily replied. "Can we go to your place for now", Said Spencer, burying her face in her hands. "Sure Thing,

Aria and Hanna are also staying the night", Emily added, Spencer smiled through the pain glad that her best friends would be with her.

Once they got to Emily's house, the two girls rushed out to help Spencer. "I got the Netflix, Chocolate, Buckets, Lemonade, Trash Magazines, a Disney collection of movies, the whole series of saved by the bell, a whole nest of blankets and pillows made by moi and the most important... PIZZA!!!! Oh and the Cookie Monster slippers", Said Hanna enthusiastically. Spencer groaned as she got out of the car. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Aria gently. "A new definition of terrible", replied Spencer as Emily helped her inside.

Once she had got herself into the "nest" Hanna was trying to force feed her chocolate, but Spencer proffesly refused. Hanna even tried the Aeroplane approach, a new low for both of them. After two episodes of Saved by the Bell, Spencer felt another wave of nausea hit her, a lot worse than before, her face scrunched up as the clenched her arms around her stomach. Aria immediantly noticed and ran to get the bucket off the table and placing it on Spencers lap. The rest of the girls held Spencer hair, rubbed her back and soothed her as the heavily breathed above the bucket.

The started to violently gag as Hanna squeezed her hand tight. After about five minutes of Gags and dry heaves. Emily went to go get a glass of water "Hopefully this will help", Emily said passing it to Spencer. She was about to take a sip when she felt somebody pull it out of her hand. "Trust me, you don't water, I am really good at this", Hanna said, the girls cringing. "Okay... Tacos, cake, sushi, chicken, salad, nachos, hamburger, ice cream, jelly--", "Hanna what the hell are you doing" Emily interrupted Hanna. "Oh when someone needs to puke you just say foof until they eventually do", Replied Hanna, looking down at Spencer with her head in the bucket.

Five minutes later Spencer felt worse than ever, she felt the vomit rise in her throat and began to vomit... All over Hanna. Aria and Emily expected Hanna to have a panic attack right there on he couch, but to their surprise she lifted Spencer up and lead her to the bathroom. Once she had finished Spencer looked up at Hanna, baffled, even in the head of Spencer Hasting, she was confused. "Okay, you can start screaming now", Spencer laughed. So did Hanna until they were almost on he floor laughing.


End file.
